


Flying

by kirst003



Series: It's a little bit funny [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes Kara ice skating for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly believe that Alex would take Kara ice skating as a kid, it's the closest thing she would get to flying after being told she wasn't allowed to use her powers.

Alex couldn't get the grin off her face if she tried. She knew as soon as she suggested it this was going to be perfect. In the short time she had known Kara she had only once seen her this happy, this at peace, when she was flying. They had been caught of course, and Kara had to promise she would never do it again, what if she had been seen. Alex had been scolded, how could she be so irresponsible, letting Kara use her powers so. But this, this Kara could enjoy freely. Alex had always loved ice skating, loved the winter loved the snow. But she felt like she could fly on skates, she knew Kara would to. Alex had been so excited for this trip she had barely been able to sleep. It was only when Kara had fallen asleep practically on top of her did she even realise how late they had been up talking. 

Kara of course took to skating like a duck to water, she loved it. She was faster than Alex, though that was no great surprise. Alex had managed to convince Eliza to let her bring her hockey stick, and a spare. Jeremiah had loved ice hockey and taught Alex to play from a young age. Alex wanted to share this with Kara as well. Since Kara was a quick learner with the skates, and after letting her just fly around the rink for a while she pulled out the sticks and a puck. It seems as though Kara was destined to be good at almost everything, and it wasn't long before they were playing their own mini game. It had been the off-season when Kara had arrived on Earth so Alex hadn't been able to show her a real game. But she knew after today she'd have another fan in the house and with Kara's puppy dog eyes maybe she'd get to be able to go to a few more games. 

What Alex had failed to mention to Eliza was that today they were holding try-outs for the local junior league. Alex had never been allowed to try out before, there were never really any girls who played, and Eliza thought the boys were all too rough. Alex didn't care, she was tough. Maybe if she was sneaky she could sign up for try-outs before Eliza had noticed. Unfortunately for Alex sneaky wasn't an option when she had an excitable Kryptonian hanging off her arm. Of course Kara wanted to try out as well, and as much as Alex will say otherwise, she could never really say no to Kara.

Thankfully though they both made it through all the try-out exercises before Eliza was dragging the two of them away. Kara couldn't stop grinning, Alex couldn't either really, but she was trying. It was the usual conversation about how irresponsible Alex was letting Kara use her powers like that, blah blah blah. Alex tried to explain that Kara hadn't actually used her powers once, but gave up when that fell on deaf ears. It wasn't until the coach approached them that Eliza took a breath and let someone else talk. He had been really impressed with both the girls. Alex was tough on defence, her size was deceptive and he really thought she would be an asset on the team, the other boys would be in a rude shock facing her. Alex glowed at the praise, the other boys had teased her all through try-outs for her size. Kara with her speed would be excellent on the wing, and though she was new she was smart, and would learn quickly.

Eliza was all ready to say no to the coach, there was no way they could play on his team, but turning to look at the girls, both sporting matching hopeful smiles she couldn't possibly deny them a thing. Alex and Kara sped off back towards the ice while the coach and Eliza sorted out the details. Alex couldn't believe her luck, though she already knew it before this, Kara really was the best thing to ever happen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely projecting with this fic, I am aware, I love the idea of Alex liking ice hockey as a sport, and playing when she was younger. The skill, the speed, the energy, and the violence I think are things that both of them could get behind. I could totally see Kara not understanding why there were no girls playing in the NHL, and loving the fact there is now a WNHL which is why I had her engrossed in watching a game on her phone in my other fic. Ok a little ranty here with my motivations. Sorry.


End file.
